


Subterfuge

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [146]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M, Sneaking Around, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: could you please do Kc sneaking around in possibly canonish future settings? thank you so much
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Caroline could feel the weight of his gaze, even surrounded by the crowded dance floor. Pushing back into Marcel’s space, she let her hips grind low as she turned her head, lips just grazing the clean-shaven jaw. “Your friend is staring.”

“He does that,” Marcel answered easily with a hand pressed just over her navel. “Not a big fan of strangers.”

“Even excellent dancers?” With a flirtatious spin, she let her hands roam the length of his excellent arms. “His loss, I’ll just keep you to myself.”

He grinned, his teeth absurdly bright under the club lights. Eyes flicking past her, though, he sighed. “Hold that thought. I’ve got to handle something.”

“Heavy is the crown,” she teased. There was something undeniably sexy about the way he wielded the authority he held in New Orleans. She kept dancing as he slipped toward a few nervous looking nightwalkers, not letting her eyes drift back to the bar where _he_ was. “Stop looking at me,” she whispered too low for even her own ears. 

No, the only one who could possibly make out her words over the thudding beat of the music would have to be a hybrid - an old one, to be particular. She chanced a glance over her shoulder.

Sipping his drink, Klaus met her eyes without shame. 

“I’m supposed to be the easy-breezy cocktease, remember? If you pay too much attention, he’s going to get suspicious, and then you learn nothing about the toys he’s offering to keep all his followers loyal.”

One brow lifted in challenge, his message clear. _Let him_.

She couldn’t help a smile as she lost herself to the sway around her. “Jealous ass. I’m going to bed alone tonight,” she reminded. 

_Sure_ , his barely swallowed smile insisted.

Caroline wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of responding, not when he was right. Sneaking around on this undercover mission of his was too fun to limit herself. For now, though, she’d just dance. 

Let him watch.


	2. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thetourguidebarbie asked: Sequel to Subterfuge with the jealous smut when they get hoommmee

After she left the club with a flirty wave goodbye to Marcel, Caroline took the long route back to her hotel. With every detour she wandered down, her smile grew a little more. By the time she finally made her way up to the room, she was positively beaming.

He was waiting for her.

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” she teased, shrugging off her jacket and draping it over the desk chair. “Marcel says you don’t like strangers.”

“I’ve already dismissed his watchers for the night, sweetheart.” Settled on the bed furthest from the door, he watched her take off her shoes with deliberate care. Klaus kept his voice low, dangerous. “Although, your delay might have given enough time for their replacements to show up.”

She flashed over to straddle his lap, her tight dress rucked up to her hips. “Aww, you’ve missed me.” Nipping at his lip, she leaned back before he could kiss her properly. “May I remind you that this was _your_ plan?”

Groaning, he tugged her closer. “Believe me, I have not forgotten. Doesn’t mean I have to like how good you are at executing it.”

“Admit it,” she said softly, barely kissing his cheek. "You love that I’m so good at the game.”

Klaus suddenly turned, swinging her over his side until he had her pinned to the bed. She didn’t struggle as she grinned up at him, biting her lip when he held her wrists down anyway. “You are magnificent,” he murmured, mouth trailing down her throat. “Now, may I remind you that you’re _mine_?”

With a breathy moan, she nodded, a tad wild as his kisses grew wetter. “Yes, sir. Please.”

His smirk curled into the curve of her breast, fangs dropping to tease the fabric of her dress. “With pleasure, love.”


End file.
